renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
State Way
The State Way is a way, available to level 3 players. A basic guide for state way students The role of State way’s State way followers are the civil servants of the Renaissance Kingdoms. Once granted by the Count of your county of residence you will be able to work as a civil servant for that county. If you travel to another county, you will need to be granted permission to work as a civil servant by the Count of the county you are now in. As a civil servant you can work for a town or county to provide them with the necessary state points that they should require. These positions have become of more importance with the ramifications of the introduction of prestige into the game. Learning the skills of the State way On reaching level 3 and choosing State way, you will have a list of skills that you are able to study in your chosen way. In two of these a starting percentage of 20% will be given. All other skills start with zero percent. *Basics of History – 20% *Government Institutions – 20% *Principles of Law – 0% *Communication Techniques – 0% *Tax Collection Mechanisms – 0% *Trading – 0% What do these skills do? Once you have reached 100% in these skills, you create daily points in each of those areas. These points are used in various ways. Study of government institutions'':'' This is considered the most important skill to possess since it is critical to County Councils being able to keep their offices open. Once you have reached 100% in this skill, you are able to produce 10 state points in Institutions and 10 points in another random skill. E.g. you can produce 10 State points for Trading, the next day you will be able to produce 10 state points in Law etc as well as your 10 points in Institutions. '' Principles of Law: You are able to produce 10 Justice points (allows the mayor to bring someone to court and County public prosecutors to begin cases) Communication techniques: You are able to produce 10 Communication points (used by the mayor when he wants to send mass messages, for example) Tax collection mechanisms: You are able to produce 10 finance points (used by the mayor to issue taxes, for example) Trading: You are able to produce 10 Trading points (used by the Mayor of towns to trade at the County fair and establish grants) Other issues regarding points The random bonus points you have with Government institutions can be added to your other 100% level skills. For example : if you have 100% in Trading and Institutions, you will always produce 10 state point in Trading, but once in a while, you can produce 20 points in Trading How to study There are two methods of studying: Self-study: You will gain between 1 and 3% each day (or 2 and 6% if you are an in-game Lord) With a teacher: You will gain between 4 and 6% each day (or 8 and 12% if you are an in-game Lord) It’s clear that by consistently taking a teacher led class whilst being a Lord will give you the fastest increase in your total knowledge. Prerequisite Skills Some skills in the State Way tree require one to learn other skills first. If you do not learn the other skills, you will be unable to learn past a certain percantage in those advanced skills. There are 3 skills you can learn without having to master another skills first, and they are : Study of government institutions, Basics of History, and Trading. The rest of the skills require prerequisites in the followings ways: Basis of History is the prerequisite for Principles of Law. Therefore, if you don't have 100% in Basics of History, you cannot pass 20% in Principles of Law Study of government institutions is the prerequisite for Communication techniques and Tax collection mechanisms. You can't go past 75% in Communication techniques or 1% in Tax collection mechanisms if you don't have 100% in Study of government institutions. Tax collection mechanisms cannot be raised past 30% without 100% in Basics of History As an important note, Trading is sometimes described as required 100% in Study of government institutions before being able to pass 75%. This was checked by students at the Somerset University to be wrong. ---- See also Army Way ---- The State way Category:Ways Category:Game Mechanics